Guilmon and Veemon in The Journey Begins
by Savian Santiago
Summary: Our heroes, Guilmon and Veemon, are on their way to infinity mountain when Devimon was using his secret weapon, The Black Gears, and they turn good digimon to bad. So our heroes are going to infinity mountain to stop Devimon’s plans, but there will be obstacles our heroes have to get through.
1. Intro

Intro

Our Heroes are on their way to infinity mountain when Devimon was using his secret weapon, Black Gears, and they turn good digimon to bad. So our heroes are going to infinity mountain to stop Devimon's plans, but there will be obstacles our heroes have to get through.


	2. Chapter One- The New Ecounter

Chapter One- The New Encounter

"Where is infinity mountain?" Veemon asked. "Infinity mountain is all the way over there" Guilmon pointed. When Veemon saw infinity mountain, he heard phones ringing. "Where is the phones ringing at?" Veemon asked. "I think the phone ringing is in that beach over there. But why would they be in the beach in the first place? Guilmon questioned. "Maybe people wanted to order pizza." Veemon said. "Or maybe its a trap." Guilmon said. Veemon nudge Guilmon and what they saw was Shellmon!! Shellmon is a mutant type digimon who uses a move that shoots hot water. He's not playing Marco Polo, thats for sure. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhh" both screamed. Suddenly a miracle happened, Veemon armor digivolves to Flamedramon and Guilmon digivolves to Growlmon. "Wow, we digivolve." Flamedramon said happily. "Now Shellmon will be toasted, literally." Growlmon said. "Fire Rocket!!" Flamedramon attacked. "Pyro Blast" Growlmon attacked. They sended Shellmon Flying back to the water and they dedigivolve to rookies. "Yay we beat him!" Veemon said cheerfully. "Yeah we did but let's get out of here before Shellmon comes for round two." Guilmon said. so they went and they digivolved for the first time. Our heroes defeated their first digimon. Our heroes are continuing to infinity mountain and getting stronger after every fight.


	3. Chapter Two- The Mysterious Discovery

Chapter Two- The Mysterious Discovery

"Why do we have to go infinity mountain?" Veemon said. "We have to go because who knows what Devimon might plan next." Guilmon said. "Well if we have to, we need some help." Veemon said. "Yeah, big time if we want to beat Devimon." Guilmon said. "Hey what's that mansion doing over there." Veemon said. "Huh, i didn't know there's a mansion there." Guilmon said. "I didn't know either

but let's be careful though. We don't know if its a trap." Guilmon said. "Let's just knock to see if anyones there." Veemon said. "Maybe we don't have to, look." Guilmon said while the door opens.


	4. Chapter Three- Evil Shows Its Face

Chapter Three- Evil Shows Its Face

When our heroes went inside they saw some nice paintings and smell a delicious odor. "Mmmm, what's that great odor." said Veemon pleasantly. "It smells like chicken, pizza, and tacos." Guilmon said excitedly. "Yippee food, lets eat!" Veemon said. Our heroes was eating and after they ate, they went to bed but Veemon woke up, needed to use the bathroom. "I have to go real bad." Veemon said. After he went he knew that something is not right and when he knew, he saw Devimon. "Welcome to your worst nightmare come to life." Devimon said. "Guilmon, something is not right!" Veemon yelled. "i have no use for this imaginary building anymore." Devimon said. Devimon Revealed that the mansion is an illusion and it was a trap to destroy them. "Its the end of the line for you two." Devimon said. Before he killed them a digimon named Leomon helped Veemon. "Are you alright." Leomon said. "Yeah i'm alright but we have to defeat Devimon." Veemon said. "Yeah but you guys can't do it alone, you need to get more stronger to defeat him." Leomon said. "Where do we find them." Veemon said. "We don't have much time, you have to find them on your own, the future of the file island depends on you and Guilmon, now go!" Leomon yelled. "Noooooo Leomon." Veemon yelled. "Feel The Touch of Evil!" Devimon attacked. Leomon screamed in pain being evil. "Will you go find and destroy them, Leomon?" Devimon said. "Yes i will destroy them master." Leomon said. Will our heroes find their way back and find the digimon and each other. We will find out soon enough.


	5. Chapter Four- The Black Gear Power

Chapter Four- The Black Gear Power

After Leomon helped our heroes, they were drifting further away from infinity mountain and Veemon was on an island with snow all around. Let's go to Veemon to see how's he doing. "Man, i'm so hungry, i really don't have the strength to Digivolve. Huh, what's that sound?" Veemon said. "Frigimon" Frigimon said doing his battle cry while getting out of the snow. Its Frigimon, a snowman digimon, he is a good digimon, with his subzero ice punch, he can freeze almost anything. "Oh no, he has a black gear!" Veemon shouted. "Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon attacked. But it missed and froze the mailbox. "Wow he froze that mailbox. If he get me, i will be frozen solid. What did Guilmon used to tell me when battles get tough."Veemon said to himself. "If battles gets tough, find the weak point, everyone have a weak point." Voices of guilmon said to Veemon in his head. "Of course, the black gear is his weak point. All I gotta do is to destroy it." Veemon said. "Subzero Ice Punch!" Frigimon attacked. But it miss. "V-headbutt!" Veemon attacked. Veemon destroyed the black gear. Frigimon returned to normal. "Oh what am I doing here." Frigimon said confused. "A black gear was controlling you and I destroyed it." Veemon said. "I'm so sorry, i'm usually a harmless digimon, i'm so sorry." Frigimon apologize. "Its okay, the fight wasn't your fault, but anyway do you see Guilmon falling somewhere." Veemon concerned. "In a matter of fact, I did see a Guilmon falling to that island over there. Frigimon said, pointing to the island. "Man, all the way over there." Veemon said. "Yep but since you helped me, I might help you find Guilmon." Frigimon said. "Alright let's get going" Veemon said. Veemon found one digimon, now Guilmon has to find the other one. We will see how Guilmon's doing.


	6. Chapter Five- The Snowy Problem

Chapter Five- The Snowy Problem

"Man, this is the worst, I lost Veemon, no food and digimon in sight. Wait is that Veemon's scent and he's with another digimon." Guilmon said. "Guilmon, we finally found you. If you are wondering whos the other one, his name is Frigimon." Veemon said. "Frosty the snowmon?" Guilmon said. "Yep, he's gonna help us find the other digimon." Veemon said. "Wait I smell a digimon and a black gear, he's not happy with us being here." it's Mojyamon he's a friendly digimon and he's not friendly right now with the black gear controlling him, his Ice Blow attack uses a gigantic icicle made by causing the moisture in the air to instantly freeze. "Ice Blow" Mojyamon attacked. Causing Veemon, Guilmon, and Frigimon to fall down off the cliff. "Ok enough running away, aim for the black gear! "V-headbutt. Pyro Sphere" Veemon and Guilmon attacked. But Mojyamon quickly dodges it. Frigimon sneak up on him and hold him. "Guilmon, Veemon now, aim for the black gear. "V-headbutt. Pyro sphere." They attacked again and the black gear was destroyed. "Huh, what happened." Mojyamon said confused. "You were being controlled by a black gear." Veemon explains. "Thank you and for your help, I will help you fight Devimon." Mojyamon said. The last digimon joined them and now the Fight With Devimon is now ready.


	7. Chapter Six- The Devimon Swing

Chapter Six- The Devimon Swing

"We're here, once we beat Devimon, Leomon is back to normal." Veemon explains. "They are here, now remember what we talk about Leomon." Devimon said. "I will destroy them master." Leomon said. "Alright now we gotta digivolve." Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of courage. Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon. "Fire Rocket!" Flamedramon attacked and destroyed the black gear from Leomon. "Pyro blast" Growlmon attacked and it hurt him too, but Devimon got bigger. "You think you can destroy me!!!" Devimon screamed. A miracle just happen, they digivolve to their ultimates. Growlmon digivolve to… WarGrowlmon. Veemon digivolve to… Exveemon. They attacked using V-laser and Pyro blasters and they destroyed him. "Thanks for saving me but there are stronger digimon than Devimon to beat." Leomon explained. "Look, a person is coming in a hologram here." Guilmon pointed. "Greetings, I am Gennai and thanks for beating Devimon. Sorry for not calling you before because it was too much black gears to contact you. But thanks to you, i was able to contact you." Gennai said. "Now you beat Devimon, there is some more powerful Digimon than Devimon so be prepared my friends." Gennai explained.

Wow, was that the final fight or is it? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters!


End file.
